Nuestros días
by 4Cirno
Summary: Tras descrubrir la verdad, la Legión de Reconocimiento es perseguida y acorralada hasta la cercanía de Trost, ocasionando numerosas bajas y muertes. Entonces un joven despierta en una habitación blanca, junto a un anciano que dice conocerle. ¿Quién es aquel hombre que sabe todo de ellos? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde están los demás? (AU. Comienza T y en algún momento se vuelve M).
1. Despertar

-¡Dispárale!- gritó Mikasa sin dejar de mirar a todos aquellos militares que les perseguían.

Eran más de cien en su momento y gracias a ella y al Sargento Rivaille, principalmente, habían conseguido reducirlos a más de la mitad. Todos aquellos militares estaban equipados con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional y con un nuevo equipo que muy pocos habían visto. A diferencia del original, éste en lugar de espadas tenía un prototipo de pistolas que funcionaba con lo que parecía ser gas a presión. Provocando un mayor impacto y dejando una huella difícil de rastrear.

Una cabeza cortada rozando a la suya propia, obligó a Mikasa a concentrarse nuevamente en lo que estaba sucediendo. Annie acababa de salvarla de una muerte segura.

¿Quién diría que Annie entre todos sería la que les diera la pista final para comprender los propósitos de los militares? Ella misma había sido, hasta hace poco, parte de la milicia. Y a pesar de que los hubiera ayudado, Mikasa seguía desconfiando de ella, nada ni nadie podía asegurarle que no lo hubiera hecho por protegerse a sí misma, en lugar de por "proteger lo que le importaba" como había dicho en su momento Annie. Quizás podría haber sido verdad, entre ellos estaban Berthold y Reiner, con quienes se había juntado desde el principio, y además, estaba Eren.

No muy lejos de ellos Eren se encontraba esquivando disparos y protegiendo el carro que conducía Armin. Su hermano se encontraba haciendo la misma expresión que se le marcaba en el rostro cuando luchaban contra titanes. Y a diferencia de en aquellas ocasiones, la sangre que manchaba su uniforme, no se evaporaba. No era sangre de titán. Era sangre humana.

Un movimiento brusco en el carro puso en alerta al joven Kirschtein que sin proponérselo apuntó a la cara al Comandante Smith, tardando menos de dos segundos en volver a mirar al frente.

-Ya estamos a mitad de camino para llegar a Trost- comenzó Erwin-, en cuanto estemos cerca de la zona planeada, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer y-

Un disparo pasó rozando la cabeza de Sasha, quien se encargaba de proteger el carro junto a Eren y Marco y el olor de la carne abrasada y el sonido de un hueso al destrozarse la obligaron a mirar a la escena que podría estar interpretando ella.

-¡Comandante!-gritó Jean soltando el arma y sujetando a su superior del único brazo que le quedaba.-¡Armin ve más rápido, necesito tiempo para pararle la hemorragia!

Otro disparo resonó en los oídos de todos, y esta vez el caballo que dirigía Armin cayó, provocando el descontrol del carro y que sus tres ocupantes y objetos varios fueran lanzados a gran velocidad.

-¡Sasha, Marco!- gritó Eren lanzándose al vacío para coger a aquel gran estratega que era su mejor amigo.

Annie miró a su alrededor, el Sargento Rivaille se encargaba de todos los que podía y a su vez procuraba acercarse más rápido que el enemigo hacia donde estaban ellos; Mikasa había abandonado su propia protección y se dirigía rápidamente hacia donde segundos antes estaba su hermano. Berthold y Reiner continuaban cerca de su perímetro obligando a los militares a retroceder y gastar más velozmente el gas de sus equipos.

Más avanzados que los demás Connie, Christa, Hanji e Ymir se encargaban de los titanes que se encontraban en el camino. Y a pesar de su posición adelantada, Christa y Connie se giraron con el segundo disparo, justo para observar cómo Eren velozmente recogía a Armin, mientras que Sasha hacía lo mismo con un malherido Comandante, pero Jean no tuvo tanta suerte. Marco, a diferencia de sus compañeros, sólo consiguió cogerle el brazo y no todo el cuerpo, frenando la velocidad de su amigo Jean, pero sin evitar que su cabeza golpease fuertemente el suelo.

Una bengala roja iluminó el cielo. Todos sabían lo que significaba, debían reagruparse en un sitio seguro. Aprovechando la distracción de la bengala, giraron en una curva bastante cerrada y fueron poco a poco pisando tierra firme.

El plan estaba fallando completamente y el Sargento Rivaille lo sabía en cuanto cargó una segunda bengala en la pistola.

-¡La Legión de Reconocimiento está acabada Sargento!- gritó regodeándose uno de aquellos militares.

-¡Acabada mis pelotas!- rugió Rivaille apuntando con la bengala a toda aquella escoria.

* * *

_ -¡Jean, vamos no te duermas!- suplicó Marco._

_ Jean miró a lo lejos, Hanji estaba utilizando uno de los cinturones del equipo para parar la hemorragia de un Erwin que parecía cadáver._

_ El Sargento llegó hacia ellos y su boca comenzó a moverse, pero Jean no oía nada..._

_ Su vista se nublaba y podía sentir como unas manos le sujetaban..._

_ Eren, Annie y alguien más discutían..._

_ Todos estaban asustados y se juntaban..._

_ Y entonces sintió un frío tan intenso que le obligaba a cerrar los ojos..._

* * *

Una luz tan intensa le molestaba tanto que intentó girar y darle la espalda, pero no podía, se le habrían dormido las piernas, a veces pasaba, sobretodo cuando se caía de la cama y éstas seguían en el colchón donde el resto de su cuerpo tendría que estar descansando. Pensó en mover su mano y taparse la cara. Sólo quería dormir un par de minutos más, no pedía demasiado, pero al igual que sus piernas, su mano tampoco reaccionó, era como si no tuviese control sobre su cuerpo.

Preocupado intentó abrir los ojos. Sus párpados pesaban como si fueran piedras, pero muy lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo, los abrió.

Estaba en una habitación totalmente blanca. Y en seguida descubrió de dónde provenía la luz, si era que podía llamarse luz a un cuadrado blanco en el techo que iluminaba todo por igual. Con la misma lentitud que con los ojos, logró girar la cabeza hacia donde escuchaba unos pitidos regulares. Otro cuadrado con números y líneas que se movían llamó su atención. Intentó levantarse para observar mejor aquel instrumento extraño que funcionaba de alguna forma desconocida para él, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responder. Asustado intentó gritar, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. De repente se dio cuenta de que tenía la garganta seca y eso le recordó la sed que sentía desde hacía un buen rato.

Desesperado intentó hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo, pero lo único que reaccionaba era aquel cuadrado con números que empezaba a aumentar la velocidad de los pitidos de forma alarmante para él. ¿Cómo podría salir de ahí? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde estaba?

Otro sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, delante de él se abrió una puerta y tras ella apareció un anciano vestido con una bata blanca que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él.

¿Le habían capturado y eso formaba parte de algún tipo de tortura? Los pitidos aumentaron su velocidad nuevamente, le estaban poniendo nervioso y aquel hombre ya estaba a menos de un metro de él y su cuerpo seguía sin responder.

Entonces todo se volvió a oscurecer.

Aquella luz era insistente, otra vez le molestaba y otra vez quería seguir durmiendo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, ya no tenía tanto sueño, sin embargo la sed sí que seguía ahí, por lo que volvió a abrir los ojos y en esta ocasión, ya no le costó tanto.

Seguía en aquella habitación, pero por suerte los pitidos se habían ralentizado. Sus sentidos estaban más alerta que antes y se dio cuenta de que el anciano de antes estaba sentado a su lado.

-Buenos días, o quizás debería decir buenas noches. Nunca sé lo que hay que decir a las cuatro de la mañana.

Un sonido quedó atascado en su seca garganta, haciendo que lo único que saliese de su boca fuese algo parecido a un gruñido.

-¡Oh, perdona!- se diculpó aquel extraño hombre que cada vez le resultaba menos extraño- Toma, puedes beber esto, es agua y te ayudará a que en seguida puedas hablar.

Aquel hombre le ofreció un vaso que tenía algo parecido a una caña de azúcar con líneas de colores para que bebiese a través de ella. Posó sus labios sobre aquel objeto cilíndrico y aspiró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que aquel ansiado líquido pasara por fin por su garganta. Tenía tanta sed que continuó con aquella tarea sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Bebe despacio o te hará daño- comentó sin malicia alguna el anciano, pero haciendo que el joven obedeciera-. Como habrás podido imaginar, has estado dormido durante mucho tiempo, y cuando digo tiempo no me refiero a un par de días, ni meses, sino a varias décadas.

Ahora entendía por qué le había costado tanto levantarse, no lo había hecho en años.

-Hace mucho tiempo ya, mi abuelo te encontró en un sitio bastante abandonado y te trajo aquí donde te encuentras ahora, aunque bastante más antiguo la verdad. En este sitio te estuvo cuidando durante toda su vida y en su lecho de muerte, le encargó esa misión a mi padre, y mi padre me la encargó a mí.

-Gracias- fue lo primero que dijo el joven con la voz rasposa tras no haber sido utilizada en mucho tiempo.

-Gracias a ti, ha sido un placer que por fin hayas despertado. Seguramente te preguntes dónde están los demás y- ante la cara de desconcierto del joven cortó su relato-. ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

-Creo que...- carraspeó- creo que recuerdo cosas, había un chico rubio y... otro tenía pecas, eso lo recuerdo. Me parece que se llamaba Mar... ¿Marcelo?

-¿Te suena familiar el nombre de Marco?

-¡Ése es!- contestó entusiasmado el joven-. Estábamos en un sitio y había más gente... y también creo que me caí de algo y me parece que me golpée la cabeza y entonces tuve frío y... y ya no recuerdo nada más.

-Sé cosas sobre tí que fueron transmitidas a mi padre y él me las contó a mí para preparme para este momento.

El joven abrió más los ojos para darle a entender que prosiguiera.

-Mi nombre es Marcus Bodt, nieto de Maro Bodt, amigo de quien clasificó sexto en las pruebas de la tropa 104 y que posteriormente formó parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Jean Kirschtein.

**Y eso fue todo. Este es mi primer fic, así que espero que les haya gustado ^^.  
**


	2. Prometeo

-Yeager.

El joven moreno seguía escribiendo en su cuaderno, absorto en sus pensamientos e ignorando los inútiles intentos de llamar su atención de su compañera de trabajo.

-¡Yeager!- gritó la joven perdiendo los estribos.

-¡Perdón, jefa!- se disculpó inmediatamente cerrando el cuaderno.

-Tranquilo, era para avisarte de que tu turno está a punto de comenzar de nuevo- dijo mirando hacia la mesa donde momentos antes el joven de ojos ámbar estaba escribiendo.-¿Son deberes?

-Es un trabajo para la universidad, la fecha de entraga se acerca y no quiero pasarme alguna noche sin dormir sólo para poder acabarlo- contestó mientras recogía sus cosas.

Tras guardar todo, salió por la puerta detrás de su jefa mientras se dirigía a los escalones cercanos al bar, para subir al escenario.

Las luces fueron bajando de intensidad y mientras algunas chicas seguían en él, otras bajaban del escenario a la vez que una voz retumbaba por los altavoces. La voz fue nombrando uno a uno, a un pequeño grupo de jóvenes que eran iluminados por un foco en el momento en el que les nombraban. El último y el más esperado, era Eren, que a pesar de haber llegado hace sólo un par de meses se había vuelto bastante popular.

Mientras los chicos se movían grácilmente sobre las barras y demostraban sus habilidades ejerciendo piruetas y giros imposibles para la mayoría de los presentes, el teléfono que estaba colgado en la pared de la barra del bar comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?- preguntó un joven rubio de aspecto duro-.¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó nuevamente tapándose esta vez la oreja que tenía libre para disminuir el ruido de fondo-. Perdona, no te escuchaba, aquí la gente a veces se emociona demasiado... sí, no hay problema, se lo comentaré a Eren... claro, claro... su actuación termina en cinco minutos... bueno, sin problemas, yo se lo digo... cuídate.

Y colgó.

Debido al gran esfuerzo físico y a las luces de los focos, cuando terminaban de bailar, todos terminaban llenos de sudor y agotados, aunque por suerte para Eren ésa era su última función de la noche.

-Eren- llamó el joven de la barra del bar.

Eren se acercó rápidamente con el dedo índice sobre la boca y mirando repetidas veces a los lados, parecía que nadie lo hubiese oído.

-Reiner, te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre, recuerda que aquí es Prometeo- regañó el joven a su compañero, pero sabía que por muchas veces que se lo dijera, el otro le seguiría llamando por el nombre que no era.

-Ah- suspiró-, Prometeo, el titán amigo de la humanidad que se gana el castigo de Zeus. ¿No crees que ese nombre te viene demasiado grande?- rió con ganas, pero al ver la mirada enfurruñada que le dirigían esos ojos ambarinos se contuvo un poco.

-Pues prefiero Prometeo a que me llamen Titán, como quería el jefe y ahora si has parado de reírte de mí, ¿puedes decirme para qué me llamabas?

-Es verdad, tu hermana acaba de llamar hace un rato, diciendo que este fin de semana no se pasará por tu casa, que tiene que hacer un trabajo de algo que no me acuerdo y que se quedará a dormir en los dormitorios del colegio.

-No puede ser- comentó desilusionado-, se suponía que hoy íbamos a cenar y ver una película juntos.

-Bueno, siempre puedes aprovechar el tiempo y terminar ese trabajo de la universidad- ante la mirada atónita del joven, se explicó-. La jefa me lo contó. Y si terminas pronto, puedes salir a beber con nosotros, hace tiempo que no vienes.

-Con los turnos que me están tocando últimamente, me terminaré convirtiendo en vampiro. Sólo podré vivir en la oscuridad-suspiró.

-¿Algún problema con los horarios, _Titancito_?- preguntó una amenazadora voz a sus espaldas.

Eren se dio la vuelta tan rápido que parecía que le habían dado una descarga.

-¡Jefa, yo no es que me estuviera quejando ni nada, en serio!

Ella se lo quedó mirando un par de segundos más y enseguida volvió a la pose relajada que reflejaba siempre en el rostro. Ante la mirada de espanto que aún mantenía Eren, soltó una carcajada y se sirvió una copa.

-Estamos intentando solucionar el problema de los horarios, pero desde que uno de tus compañeros se lesionó, estamos faltos de personal, pero en cuanto encontremos a alguien, te prometo que te despediré.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Eren.

-Es broma, es broma. Sabes que me encanta asustarte, así que tú no te preocupes y vete a casa de una vez, que ni con todo el maquillaje que utilizáis en las actuaciones puedes tapar las ojeras que tienes.

Entre risas y pequeñas bromas, Eren se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a los vestidores, pasando primero por la pequeña sala de descanso en la que antes estaba trabajando.

Se acercó al primer espejo que había y se quedó contemplando su cara un par de minutos. La jefa tenía razón, unos profundos surcos debajo de sus ojos habían decidido instalarse en su cara, dándole el aspecto de que no hubiera dormido en días.

Con un suspiro abrió el grifo que se encontraba bajo el espejo y dejó que el agua fría le resbalara por las muñecas, antes de proceder a lavarse la cara. Con el agua aún cayendo de sus manos y de su cara, se sacó la poca ropa que llevaba puesta. Un chaleco de cuero rojo oscuro y unos pantalones ajustados negros de cuero también. Era increíble lo bien que se estiraban esos pantalones para bailar, pensó mirando el reloj de pared que había colgado no muy lejos de donde se encontraba él.

-La una menos veinte…

De repente, con una energía que no sabía de dónde había sacado, se puso a toda prisa una camiseta blanca, con unos vaqueros y unos calcetines de diferente par. Se acercó nuevamente al espejo e intentó arreglarse lo mejor que pudo el pelo. De la emoción que tenía se había olvidado de ponerse los zapatos que aún llevaba en las manos y se maldijo a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta? Estaba perdiendo un tiempo valioso y lo sabía.

Con la mochila a la espalda salió del vestuario y de la sala de descanso, pasando rápidamente por la barra en dirección a la salida.

-Hasta mañana- fue lo único que se escuchó cuando Eren salió por la puerta.

Fuera del local hacía un frío terrible, aunque también ayudaba a notarlo, el hecho de que Eren no llevase nada de abrigo encima. Pasó rápidamente a la calle principal y entonces sacó el móvil de la mochila mientras los coches iban y volvían pitando por los semáforos en rojo.

Con una velocidad digna de un pianista profesional, marcó aquel número de teléfono que tenía a fuego grabado en la cabeza y esperó pacientemente mientras escuchaba los pitidos retumbar en sus oídos. A la tercera vez que sonó, una voz masculina habló al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Diga?

-Hola- dijo intentando no sonar demasiado aliviado tras pensar que no contestaría nadie- soy yo.

-¿Eren?- la voz bajó el volumen un poco más de lo normal, casi parecía que estuviera susurrando- ¿Qué haces llamando a estas horas? Sabes que no es seguro.

-Perdona- se disculpó, aunque realmente no lo sentía-, es que quería verte, ya he salido del trabajo y no habrá nadie en mi casa y-

Una voz femenina resonó al otro lado de la línea, comenzando una conversación rápida que Eren no pudo escuchar, seguramente porque habrían tapado el auricular.

-Perdona, ella me ha preguntado con quién hablaba y le-

-¿Todavía no se lo has dicho? Me dijiste que lo harías hoy- comenzó, pero un nudo en su garganta le hizo imposible hablar sin ponerse a llorar.

-Hey, Eren, vamos, no llores. Acabo de llegar hace un par de minutos, hoy he tenido un día muy largo en el trabajo y ella acaba de decirme que no se siente muy bien, y teniendo en cuenta su estado, no he querido meterle mucha presión. Pero te prometo cariño, que mañana ya seré libre. Sólo estaremos tú y yo, así que iré a verte al trabajo. ¿Trato hecho?

-De acuerdo- contestó él con una sonrisa, a pesar de que su interlocutor no le pudiera veo mañana.

-Adiós.

Y ambos colgaron.

El frío ya estaba pasando a través de la ropa de Eren, lo cual no era muy difícil, por lo que sujetando fuerte su mochila, comenzó a correr para intentar no llegar muy tarde a casa.

Las tiendas de la zona ya habían cerrado sus puertas y las pocas luces que se veían eran de bares y cafeterías que seguían lidiando con hombres y mujeres en trajes de negocios, discutiendo asuntos demasiado aburrido para el resto de los mortales. A su lado pasó un autobús que, por los gritos de las pocas personas que había delante de Eren, había decidido no detenerse en esa parada, ignorando los gritos e insultos varios que le proferían.

La camiseta ya estaba totalmente pegada a su cuerpo y gotas de sudor caían por su pelo y su cuello. Un dolor punzante en su garganta se hizo notar y paró de correr. Estaba helado y le costaba respirar. Tomó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire antes de volver a andar. Estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir corriendo y el aire frío hacía demasiado daño como para no llevar nada más que una camiseta sudada.

Tosió un poco y dirigió su mirada a la carretera. Las luces de los coches parpadeaban y pasaban a gran velocidad. Notó cómo su vista se nublaba y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Unas manos le estaban tocando la cara y le daban la vuelta. A veces su hermana podía ser un poco pesada cuando quería. Aunque ella había dicho que no iba a ir a casa y tampoco vivían con nadie más.

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos. Ante él un mendigo tan sorprendido como el joven se acercó.

-Perdona, pensé que te habrían atracado o algo y quería ver si estabas bien- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo el joven que aceptando la mano, logró ponerse de pie.

-Vuelve a casa y duerme un rato, chico. Tienes pinta de necesitarlo.

El hombre se dirigió a un carrito de supermercado lleno de cosas y se alejó empujándolo. Eren continuó su camino todo lo rápido que pudo. ¿Cómo podía haberse dormido en medio de la calle?

Diez minutos más tarde y ya había llegado a su casa. Subió con dificultad las escaleras y se quitó los zapatos en cuanto abrió la puerta. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró sacarse la ropa y dejarla sobre el gran montón de ropa que se iba acumulando en una esquina del salón. Rebuscando entre otra gran pila de ropa sin planchar, encontró un pijama que parecía estar limpio y mientras se lo iba pasando por la cabeza, encendió la televisión.

Estaban pasando una película que siempre quería ver pero que por culpa de los horarios del trabajo y de la universidad, no le daba tiempo a llegar a casa para verla completa. Se acomodó un poco en el sofá con intención de relajarse un poco antes de irse a dormir y se concentró en la pantalla.

* * *

_ -¡Sargento!- gritó._

_ Un joven más bajo que él le miraba fijamente. Por alguna razón no podía distinguir su cara, pero era como si una parte de él lo recordara de algo. Sobretodo esos ojos grises y afilados. Llevaba algo parecido a un uniforme militar, pero no era como los que estaba acostumbrado a ver, esos eran en tonos verdosos y marrones y en cambio este era blanco con una chaqueta marrón. Tenía algo dibujado en la espalda, pero no podía verlo tampoco._

_ Dirigió una mirada a su alrededor y se sorprendió de lo que veía. A lo lejos había una extensión de bosque, con árboles tan grandes que parecían querer alcanzar el sol. A su lado descubrió que había varias personas más, todas montadas a caballo, al igual que él; pero no parecía un paseo placentero. Los rasgos de las personas, a las cuales tampoco podía enfocar con la mirada, parecían horrorizadas._

_ Un sonido muy fuerte se escuchó a sus espaldas y estaba a punto de girarse para ver el motivo del terror que sentían cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona a la que había llamado anteriormente, le estaba hablando, pero lo único que podía oír era un zumbido constante en sus oídos. Era como una película a la que le hubiesen quitado el sonido..._

* * *

Eren despertó sobresaltado. Buscó rápidamente su móvil y lo encendió. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana y seguía en el sofá y con un dolor de cuello impresionante. Tenía la sensación de haber soñado con algo importante, pero como siempre, no recordaba sus sueños.

-Más que un sueño parecía una pesadilla...-susurró buscando el mando de la tele, aunque en lugar de eso, un papel con unos amenazantes números en rojo aparecieron en su mano.

Apretó el papel fuertemente y apagó la tele, dejando la sala completamente a oscuras.

**Y eso fue todo por hoy :D. Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero me fue imposible encontrar un ordenador u,u. Por cierto, en el aspecto físico de los personajes, me basaré en el manga y no en el anime, razón por la cual Eren tiene los ojos amarillos y no verdes. Ya tengo escrito algo del siguiente, por lo que intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, palabra de boy scout.**


	3. Paseo

_La luz de la tarde se filtraba por las ranuras de aquel viejo castillo, que había pasado de ser la base de la Legión de Reconocimiento, a algo que no tenían desde hace mucho tiempo; un hogar. La mayoría de los jóvenes soldados se encontraban aprovechando esos días para despedirse de la ciudad cuyas murallas los habían vigilado desde que eran cadetes._

_Jean suspiró mientras miraba a la nada; sólo quedaba una semana para la última misión que tendrían y a pesar de haber tenido casi tres semanas para prepararse y despedirse, él seguía sin saber qué hacer. Por un lado quería despedirse de su madre y asegurarle que volverían a verse, pero por otro lado, no podía comprometer la misión contándole a su madre los detalles de ésta. _

_-Si sigues pensando tanto, te saldrá humo por las orejas- dijo una voz a su lado._

_-Marco- dijo Jean sobresaltado._

_-¿Damos un paseo?- sonrió._

_Estuvieron andando en silencio bastante rato, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Pronto llegaron a un pequeño descampado con un par de rocas, donde se sentaron y Marco rompió el silencio._

_-Jean- comenzó-, si mañana fuera nuestro último día aquí, ¿qué harías o qué dirías?_

_Se miraron mutuamente por unos minutos, ambos sabían que la misión podía fracasar estrepitosamente, morir en batalla, ser capturados y encarcelados e incluso ejecutados, eran algo que los llevaba persiguiendo en sueños todas las noches desde que hace un par de semanas les confesaran el plan._

_-Te pediría un montón de dinero- contestó sonriendo-, y después compraría un montón de comida para Sasha para ver cuánto es capaz de comer._

_Sabía que Marco estaba preocupado por ese futuro tan oscuro que se cernía sobre ellos, pero al menos prefería intentar hacerle sonreír durante los pocos días que les quedaban.-¿Y tú, Marco?_

_-¿Yo?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a Jean posando una mano en su hombro. Con la otra mano le sostuvo suavemente la cara y le depositó con cuidad un tierno beso en los labios.-Posiblemente te diría que a diferencia de lo que los demás piensen, yo creo que tú serías mejor como dirigente. No te enfades si te lo digo pero..._

Un pitido estridente comenzó a resonar en la habitación a oscuras. Jean se despertó sobresaltado y rebuscó a tientas en la cama algo con lo que protegerse. Su respiración agitada y los fuertes latidos eran lo único que oía además de los pitidos. Intentó buscar alguna salida, con tan mala suerte que chocó con algo y tiró su contenido, haciendo que se sobresaltara de nuevo.

-¡Jean!- gritó Marcus abriendo la puerta y encendiendo la luz- ¿Estás bien?¿Qué ha pasado?

La mirada de ambos se cruzaron. Ya no estaba en un mundo lleno de titanes, sus compañeros habían desaparecido al igual que muchos de sus recuerdos y aquel hombre delante suyo, era el nieto de Marco.

-Estoy bien- se miró el brazo derecho por el cual caía una fina línea de sangre-, más o menos. ¿Qué es ese ruido?- preguntó mirando la estantería con la que se había chocado y los libros desparramados por el suelo.

-Es la alarma de tu despertador-contestó Marcus apagando los molestos pitidos.

-¿Despertador?

-La verdad creo que no ha sido muy buena idea de mi parte- sonrió avergonzado- date una ducha y ven a verme cuando termines, te curaré el brazo.

Quince minutos más tarde y vestido con ropas más acordes a la época, Jean se dirigió a la cocina guiado por el olor a comida.

-Te he hecho un par de tostadas y en esa taza tienes café. Desayuna mientras te pongo una venda.

Como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, Jean acataba todas las órdenes que Marcus le decía.

-¿Has recordado algo mientras dormías?-preguntó sonriente.

-Soñé con algo que sucedió hace una semana- se interrumpió-, bueno, para mí ha sido una semana, aunque quizás hayan pasado miles de semanas.

Una sonrisa triste se cruzó por los labios del joven, que continuó su relato:

-Estaba con Marco hablando sobre cosas sin importancia, él me...-se sonrojó y carraspeó para intentar alejar ese hermoso recuerdo de la conversación- él estaba diciéndome algo y me quedé a la mitad.

-No sé cómo sería en esa época tuya- comenzó, llamando la atención del joven- pero en esta época, no pasa nada ni nadie te dirá por salir con otro chico.

Jean intentó replicar pero sus propios gestos le daban la razón al anciano.

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño, por lo que mi abuelo, es decir, Marco, me crió y me enseñó un montón de cosas y me explicó mucho de otras. Además me habló mucho de ti, podría decirse que te conozco tan bien como él.

Como si recordara algo pasado y triste, el rostro del anciano se ensombreció, aunque Jean pareció no percatarse de ello.

-¿Damos un paseo?-preguntó el joven.-Quiero conocer más de este mundo para que no me dé un ataque cada vez que suena un despertador o alguna de esas cosas modernas.

-Guau- exclamó Jean impresionado. Todo ese mundo era tan... diferente.

-Pareces un niño pequeño en su primera excursión al zoo- rió Marcus.

-¿Qué es un zoo?

Marco suspiró conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Parece que tendré que enseñarte muchas cosas de este mundo.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Jean y Marcus se encontraban descansando en un parque.

-Entonces en esta época, no hay rey sino algo llamado presidente, que es elegido por el pueblo; no se utilizan velas ni aceite, sino que en lugar de eso hay electricidad; la gente se desplaza en coche y no en caballo; las mujeres pueden vestir enseñando las piernas y nadie les dice nada y se puede pagar con unas tarjetas de algo llamado plástico en lugar de con monedas... ¿Me olvido de algo?

-Creo que has cogido las ideas generales de estos tiempos- sonrió.

-Este mundo es tan extraño. No puedo creer que hace un tiempo la gente temiera ser devorada por titanes y encerrada en tres murallas, mientras que ahora sólo tienen que preocuparse porque no los atropelle un coche. Seguro que al estúpido de Yeager lo habrían atropellado hace tiempo.

-¿Recuerdas a Eren?-preguntó incrédulo-¿Te... te acuerdas de alguien más?

-Ahora que lo pienso, estaba Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Ymir, Sasha...-un montón de rostros conocidos asomaban por su cabeza, pero le era imposible recordar los nombres de esas caras que le miraban-, no recuerdo más.

-Está bien, Jean, no hace falta que te fuerces, con el tiempo tus recuerdos se irán desbloqueando de forma natural. De momento volvamos a casa, se está haciendo tarde.

El calor de la tarde había dado paso al frío de la noche mientras ambos esperaban en la estación de tren a que éste llegara.

-Jean- dijo para llamar la atención del joven.-Me gustaría pedirte un favor.

-Mientras que sea algo que pueda hacer, no tengo ningún inconveniente.

-Creo que el resto de tus compañeros de la Legión de Reconocimiento, siguen vivos y han despertado, al igual que tú lo has hecho. Y teniendo en cuenta que yo nunca les he visto, ¿podría encargarte a ti la misión de buscarles y traerles hacia mí?

En esa misma estación, al otro lado del andén, un joven bajaba del tren con unas llaves en la mano derecha y un maletín en la izquierda. Miró por un momento hacia el otro lado, donde se encontraban un anciano y alguien quien seguramente sería su nieto. Sin darle más importancia se encaminó hacia su coche y tras acomodarse en su interior perfectamente limpio y cuidado, condujo en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

Estaba realmente cansado, al menos mentalmente, por lo que pensó que un baño relajante le vendría bien, pero al llegar a casa lo único que hizo fue limpiar un poco, darse una ducha e ir a dormir. El trabajo de abogado era algo que requería mucho de uno.

_-Sargento-dijo un joven de brillantes ojos amarillos-ya he terminado de limpiar, ¿puedo retirarme?_

_-Mocoso, ven aquí- ordenó._

_El joven parecía dubitativo, pero se acercó, atravesando la habitación, para cumplir la orden que le había dado su superior._

_-Faltan dos días para llevar a cabo la misión y no quiero que estés pensando cualquier otra cosa y que por ello te maten, ¿lo entiendes?_

_-No se preocupe, Sargento, no me distraeré durante la misión, comprendo todo lo que está en juego._

_-Si eso es así, debemos hablar de lo que sucedió hace tres días._

_El rostro del joven se enrojeció violentamente antes de intentar responder algo coherente._

_-Le... le aseguro Sargento, que fue por el alcohol que bebimos junto a los demás reclutas y seguramente en ese momento le confundí con otra persona y...-poco a poco fue bajando el tono de voz hasta que prácticamente quedó en un susurro._

_Se acercó sin dudar al joven y le tomó con tanta fuerza del cuello de la chaqueta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros._

_-Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no fue lo que pasó, mocoso.-tiró de la chaqueta hacia él, haciendo que sus labios por fin se encontrasen. _

_El joven se estremeció dejando escapar un suspiro, a lo que el mayor aprovechó e introdujo su lengua en la boca del otro. Ansioso, comenzó a desvestir al joven mientras lo empujaba hacia la cama de la habitación. Aprovechando un momento en el que ambos separaron sus labios, le dio un pequeño empujón haciendo que cayera de espaldas a la cama._

_Por la notoria diferencia de estatura, se sentó encima de aquel joven, rozando contra su entrepierna. Éste se tensó un poco antes de volver a tener la boca ocupada con la lengua de su Sargento. El mayor le cogió suavemente de las muñecas, dibujando suaves círculos en ellas con sus pulgares y separó nuevamente sus labios, para centrarse en su clavícula. Poco a poco comenzó a degustar el sabor salado de esa piel ligeramente empapada de sudor. Subió nuevamente a su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo por el camino, haciendo que ese cuerpo que estaba debajo suyo se estremeciera._

_Dejó que una mano se encargara de mantenerle sujeto por las muñecas, mientras que la otra se deslizaba lentamente por su pecho, trazando lentos círculos, provocando que suaves gemidos salieran de la boca del joven. Pasó de largo su ombligo y llegó a su entrepierna, que por el estado en el que se encontraba, requería de atención. Sin pensarlo dos veces metió su mano en el pantalón del joven y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa interior. El joven lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos dorados entrecerrados, intentando contener los gemidos que luchaban por salir de su boca._

_Impaciente tras contemplar aquella imagen, introdujo su mano por debajo de la fina tela de la ropa interior, acariciando más fuertemente la erección del joven._

_-¡Ah! S-Sargento-exclamó el joven retorciéndose bajo el control del otro._

_La respiración agitada de ambos resonaba en la habitación, mientras que aumentaba la velocidad de su mano, haciendo que enseguida el joven arqueara la espalda, tensándose y corriéndose en la mano de su Sargento._

_-¿Crees que esto también ha sido por culpa del alcohol?-preguntó liberando las muñecas del joven soldado._

_El menor se subió inmediatamente los pantalones y salió corriendo de la habitación, con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, dándole a entender que no iba a responder._

_-Mierda-dijo dándole un puñetazo a la pared._

Abrió los ojos y se retiró el flequillo de la cara. Otra vez el mismo sueño que se repetía desde hacía varios días. Con cuidado tanteó por las sábanas de su cama hasta que encontró su móvil.

Eran las doce menos cuarto y viernes por la noche, lo que significaba que todavía habría gente por la calle. Se levantó enseguida de la cama y se puso un par de pantalones negros y una camisa. No parecía hacer mucho frío por lo que se puso una chaqueta de cuero y cogiendo las llaves salió de su casa y se dirigió al ascensor. En la planta baja se acercó a la zona donde estaban los buzones y miró el suyo: _Rivaille Ackerman._

Como casi siempre, se encontraba vacío. Era una persona solitaria, por lo que era improbable que recibiera carta de alguien que no fuera su propia empresa o alguna factura.

Comenzó a caminar pasando por diferentes calles con más o menos gente centrada en sus propios asuntos al igual que él. ¿Quién era el joven con el que había estado soñando todo ese tiempo? ¿Y por qué parecía ser siempre tan real? No le recordaba a nadie que hubiera conocido, ningún cliente de su bufete de abogados y mucho menos un familiar. No tenía ninguno, o al menos no los recordaba. A sus veinticuatro años sólo recordaba cosas a partir de cuando tenía unos doce o trece. Lo anterior a esa edad no existía.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se percató de que una chica muy maquillada y con poca ropa le había ofrecido _pasar un buen rato. _El sonido de la música de un local le llamó la atención, por lo que entró sin dudar por un instante lo que estaba haciendo. Era uno de esos sitios en los que las chicas solían bailar de forma sugerente y ligeras de ropa, girando y danzando en barras de forma sensual.

Aunque lo que le llamó la atención es que a diferencia de los locales dónde había ido con sus compañeros de trabajo, más por obligación que por placer, éste también tenía chicos bailando.

Se sentó en una mesa cerca de una de las barras y pidió a la camarera que se le acercó, un vaso de vodka. El alcohol era una buena forma de olvidar esos sueños que lo perseguían.

Las luces de su zona bajaron de intensidad, centrándose en la barra que había delante de Rivaille.

-Y ahora con todos vosotros... ¡Prometeo!-anunció el presentador por los altavoces.

La gente aplaudía mientras un joven vestido con unos ajustados pantalones militares, simulando ser un soldado, comenzaba a subir y bajar por la barra a la vez que giraba. A veces se mantenía en una posición fija sujetándose únicamente con los brazos firmemente extendidos y otras veces lo hacía simplemente con las piernas. Al igual que los demás que se encontraban por esa zona, Rivaille se encontraba embelesado por la gracia y la agilidad con la que se movía el joven. Al terminar de bailar el joven se puso firme, saludando como lo haría un soldado hacia el público.

-¿Qué le ha parecido, Sargento?-preguntó el joven mirándolo con aquellos ojos amarillos.


End file.
